


Celebration in Chains

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Control, Control Issues, Dom/sub, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masochism, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot light, Polyamory, Post Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Roughly two months after That Rarely Given, Goku is declared fully healed from the birth of Eschalot and he and Vegeta decide to have a private celebration.





	Celebration in Chains

Goku was uncomfortably turned on by the way Vegeta had him, naked and spread out and vulnerable on the bed. Which was awkward, seeing as this wasn't supposed to be sexual at all. All Vegeta was doing was checking the tear from Eschalot's birth, to make sure that Goku was still healing properly - and the prince nearly got hit in the face with Goku's awkward boner.

"Bah - KAKAROT!"

The younger Saiyan raised his hands defensively. "Sorry! Sorry. I just started feeling a bit - y'know - and you know how much it turns me on having you in control."

Vegeta paused to look over the way that Goku was splayed on his bed, heat rising in the younger Saiyan's cheeks as his lover's eyes traversed his body. The prince was clearly the one in control in their relationship and Goku liked it that way, but sometimes he felt like Vegeta took advantage of how easily he could make Goku react.

"You do look lovely like this," Vegeta purred silkily, "all spread out for me to do whatever I want ..."

Goku groaned, dropping his head into his pillows. As much as he loved having children with Vegeta, his lover was frustratingly gentle while he was pregnant and barely touched him while he was healing. At least Bulma'd made them something to take to keep him from getting pregnant again unless they decided to have a third, and they were both glad for it. Right now, though, Goku kind of wished that Vegeta would tell him he was healing well and leave so that Goku could masturbate to take the edge off.

But he didn't go, and he didn't even give his assessment on Goku's current condition. Instead, the Prince of All Saiyans just stood there idly looking his lover over, making Goku squirm under his gaze. The gloves came off, slowly, one at a time, and were placed on the dresser. Goku didn't move, and his lover didn't speak. Vegeta moved to the top of the bed and reached out with a single finger, tracing the dark ink that marked Goku as his, the royal crest tattooed over Goku's heart; that heart beat faster at the feather touch. Then the finger ran down the center of Goku's muscular chest and stomach, stopping just shy of the place he had now twice been ripped open to give birth to their children.

"I have good news for you, Kakarot," Vegeta said, still using that silken voice that made Goku shiver. "You've finished healing."

His heart stopped. His breath caught. Still, he didn't move. If he was finally finished healing, that meant that things could go back to normal between them. There was no chance of his erection going down any time soon now.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, that single finger tracing the shape of Goku's lips before he leaned in to kiss the other man lightly. It wasn't what Goku wanted, but that laugh held so much promise. Right now it was a waiting game, one that Goku was desperate to be over with. It had been so long since he'd been properly conquered by his Prince, but if he failed to be patient Vegeta would leave him alone to cool off.

The prince walked away, and Goku waited. His muscles tightened and loosened as he tried to be still and let Vegeta take his time to do whatever he was doing. He heard metal and bit his lower lip, the unknown only heightening his anticipation.

With impressive quickness, his wrists were chained to the bedposts. He knew he could break the bonds if he wanted to; he knew he never would. Vegeta's touch returned, a firm hand sliding down Goku's chiseled side, a man admiring his property. "I think it's time we  _properly_ celebrated the birth of our daughter, don't you Kakarot?"

A shiver ran down his whole body. "Yes, Vegeta."

Leaving Goku chained to the bed, Vegeta took his time removing his clothes and folding them neatly. Once he was nude, the Prince of All Saiyans circled the bed, meeting the wall and swinging back around to the side he'd started on. "My beautiful warrior ..." A finger flicked the tip of his dick, a pearly drop of precum gathered by the digit's movement. Goku could hardly breathe when that bead of liquid was placed between Vegeta's lips, the prince lazily tasting his lover. "You're impatient, aren't you."

The whine that escaped Goku's lips was purely animal. "Yes, very impatient. Please, Vegeta."

It had been almost a year since they'd been able to truly let loose and have each other the way they wanted, so Vegeta supposed he couldn't fault his lover for his impatience. That didn't mean he was going to go easy on the larger Saiyan; rather, Vegeta fully intended to drag this out and have his mate whining and begging for more. Curious, not sure if the answer would affect what he did or not, Vegeta asked, "What is it you want, Kakarot?"

A throaty groan pushed its way between Goku's lips. "I want you t' take me like you did in the woods that first time. I want you to claim me and hurt me and show me I'm yours."

"You are mine," Vegeta said smoothly, his fingers going back to trace the tattoo he'd given his lover. It was a romantic notion and one that Vegeta was willing to give into ... for the first time around. "Get into position, Kakarot. I think you're going to have to cross your wrists to manage it."

Immediately, obediently, Goku rolled over and settled on his knees. The sway of his back screamed his submissiveness, and his head rested between his arms with his chained wrists crossed on the pillows. Vegeta could picture the exact position that the other man's tail would be in if they still had them, and it was enough to make him want both of them to have their tails back. He pushed that useless desire aside, his thumb brushing over Goku's tail scar just to make him gasp.

"You're so much more obedient than you were then. You were jumpy at first, although by the end you were asking for more." Two fingers slid into Goku's ass, pumping into him. "This is only the start of what I have in store for you, my romantic warrior. We have so much time to make up for."

Goku shivered, biting his lower lip. He wouldn't fight Vegeta on anything that the Prince demanded, and the utter trust he had given the other man had always been rewarded.

"Tell me what you want."

Dende, again. He knew that the only reason Vegeta was asking again was to make him beg, and after all this time his cheeks still flamed in response. "Fuck me, please. Please, Vegeta." He raised his ass a little more.

Vegeta's eyes followed the line of Kakarot's spine hungrily before lighting on his crossed, chained wrists laying limp on the pillow. He slowly pulled his fingers out and circled the hole lightly, then grabbed his lover's hips and pushed roughly into him.

Goku's cry was equal parts pleasure and relief. He pushed back against Vegeta, earning him a firm swat on his ass that left a ruby handprint behind. His hands tightened, his nails digging into his palms as he held still to let Vegeta decide what happened next.

The Prince fisted a hand into Goku's hair, bending his head back forcefully as he continued pounding mercilessly into the larger Saiyan. Goku could take anything that the other man threw out, and did so willingly. Which was really a big part of why Vegeta put up with romantic nostalgia from his lover.

"Tell me how much you love this, Kakarot."

"So - so much. I've missed this so much!"

This was only the beginnings; Vegeta wasn't going to let their celebration end too soon. One hand still ruthlessly gripping the other Saiyan's hip, Vegeta wrapped the other around Goku's neck. The not-so-subtle remind her that he was completely at Vegeta's mercy had Goku panting for more, and Vegeta squeezed gently. Not enough to truly choke Goku. Just enough for him to feel it. Just enough to put the larger man balancing on the delicate edge between trust and fear.

Goku chose trust, surrendering his body fully to the smaller Saiyan. He didn't struggle as the hand tightened and the pattern of his breathing changed, knowing that Vegeta wouldn't harm him.

He'd just hurt him until they both collapsed from it.

A few more thrusts and Vegeta shot his load into Goku, leaving the younger man achingly hard and whimpering for more. This was an abnormal play for Vegeta, and Goku's eyes were wide with confusion as his lover pulled out of him. Still, when his lover spoke he obeyed immediately. "Roll over."

With a moment taken to figure out which way would uncross the chains, Goku got onto his back and his eyes locked onto Vegeta's muscular form. Every inch of him was a wonder, and Goku watched as the compact Saiyan stalked his chained prey.

"How long have we been doing this, Kakarot?"

Goku wasn't good with dates. "Uh, two and a half, maybe three years?"

"That sounds about right." He was slowly, lazily stroking himself, enjoying the sight of his naked and frustrated lover on the bed. "You know there's something we haven't done in all that time."

"Oh?" Goku was always sure that Vegeta was the more creative of them, and he didn't mind reaping the benefits of his lover's twisted mind. "What would that be?"

Vegeta didn't speak; he instead went back over to the toy box, rummaging around inside it. Even if he'd lifted his head to watch Goku wouldn't have been able to see what he was getting, so he just did his best to wait patiently despite his steely, weeping erection. After a moment his head came up anyway, curious. Most of the things they had tucked away were pretty basic; Vegeta preferred to get hands-on when he was hurting Goku. 

When he came back, what he had was simple. The wide leather posture collar he buckled around Goku's throat kept his head straight but mostly was there because they both liked the reminder - as unnecessary as it was - that the glossy back leather gave them. The smooth shining nipple clamps made him hiss in pain, dull after the initial pinch. The last item was a set of rings, the same shining black as the rest of it, that encased Vegeta's fingers and gave him dangerous-looking claws on his left hand. It all brought Goku's level of anticipation higher, although at the same time you had to appreciate Vegeta's attention to detail. All their toys were the same color and had near-identical levels of shine. A random thought, brushed away as Vegeta came to straddle Goku's waist and trace the sharp-cut V-line on one side with a single metal claw.

Goku whined. He'd already had his own release put off once, and the light tease of the hard point against his skin was driving him wild. The flat of Vegeta's right palm slid down his other side, providing a stark contrast between the metal and the smaller Saiyan's skin. Fingers and metal claws worked in turn, tracing muscles and teasing planes. Every once in a while Vegeta would trace letters that Goku didn't recognize, words in a language he didn't know. The touches grew harsher, the claws starting to bite into pale skin as Vegeta's free hand went to wrap around his lover's hard cock and stroke him slowly, almost torturous in the patience of his grip. His eyes fell closed.

Then he felt Vegeta's ass brushing against his cock, and Goku's eyes sprang open. "Vegeta -" His voice was hoarse and wavered slightly.

"Who do you belong to, Kakarot?"

He swallowed, concentrating on the feel of Vegeta's claws scratching red lines into his chest, forming a word in whatever that language was. He frequently wished he knew what absent thoughts his lover would occasionally scrawl on him in those raised scratches. "You, I belong to you."

"Does only part of you belong to me?"

"No. All of me. I'm all yours."

Vegeta shifted, his ass sliding along Goku's length as his metal claws dragged down from the hollow of the other Saiyan's throat, emphasizing his intentions. "Do you think I let just anyone do this?"

"No."

"Do you know how many people I've allowed to do this?"

Goku took in a shaky breath, trying to combat his unease. "No. I - not very many?"

"Try none." Vegeta leaned in to kiss Goku, demanding, overwhelming, leaving bruised lips behind. "Kakarot," he breathed against those lips, "I need you to trust me."

His brain was swirling with this information. This was special, he could recognize and respect that. His reasons for his reluctance seemed huge, but his trust was Vegeta's for the asking. "Are you - are you sure?"

"I'll be in control every moment, Kakarot. All you have to do is trust."

"I trust you."

"I know."

Vegeta moved off of him, walking out of view. Wet, slick sounds caught Goku's ears and he groaned. Then Vegeta's hand was on his cock, stroking it to cover it with mixed lube and precum as his clawed hand dragged lines down Goku's stomach just shy of actual bloodletting. Then the Prince was on him again, lining himself up with Goku's thick length before slowly easing himself onto his cock. Goku groaned at the almost-familiar feeling, marveling in how different this actually felt. Vegeta was so tight around him that his drawn-out arousal was begging for release.

Then Goku was slapped so hard that he saw stars.

He was gasping as Vegeta grabbed his jaw, those black claws pressing into his skin. "This is not going to happen often, Kakarot, so you are going to  _stay with me_. You are not going to cum until I am ready for you to cum. Do you understand?"

The slap, Vegeta's commanding presence, it was more than enough to bring Goku back down to Earth and delay gratification as the Prince started moving slowly over the length of his cock. He pushed against the stiff leather of the collar to watch, mesmerized as he tried to decide whether Vegeta was adjusting himself to Goku's size or actually worshiping his dick with that exquisite body. There was a hint of rapture on that often unreadable face, and Goku finally started to relax. Chi-Chi was so much more breakable than Vegeta; maybe this would be all right.

Then Vegeta brought his hips down hard, and Goku gasped and bucked up to meet him. Worry raced out of his mind, and all that he could focus on was thrusting desperately up to meet his hard downstrokes. His hands smoothed their way up Goku's sides, a clawed thumb flicking at a clamped nipple and making the bigger man whimper. There were no signs of even discomfort on Vegeta's face; just pleasure, both physical and pleasure in the utter control that Vegeta had over his lover.

His eyes started to roll back in his head, fluttering close. Metal claws dragged along his skin as his cock was sheathed deep in the prince's body, aching for release but reveling in what was going on. Then he felt sharp metallic tips pushing against his lips and surrendered, letting Vegeta thrust his fingers into his mouth, sucking the combined flesh and metal for no reason than to have one more point of connection between them. He could feel Vegeta's knuckles of his other hand dragging against his lower stomach as the Prince stroked his own length. Then, when he thought he couldn't wait any longer -

" _Now_ , Kakarot."

The simple command tipped him over the edge, and he shot his load up into the prince at the same time that he felt Vegeta's cum spray across his washboard stomach. " _Fuck_." That was absolutely unbelievable, and it lightened a long-held burden somewhat. He might have made mistakes, but they didn't taint him forever.

"Don't get used to it," Vegeta panted, rolling off of him to lay beside the bigger man and stare at the ceiling for a moment. " _That_ is not going to happen very often, but you've certainly earned it." There was no hint of any other motive in his voice. "Two children, loyalty, obedience ... you've given me a great deal, Kakarot."

"What about love?"

He hesitated. "Yes, that too." Vegeta's weight shifted, and Goku heard the claws landing on the bedside table. Then he wiped the both of them down with a baby wipe from the nightstand drawer. The collar was unbuckled from Goku's neck and joined the claws, and finally, the nipple clamps came off and left a fresh sting in their wake. The chains were left on. "We're going to take a quick nap," Vegeta said as he nestled in next to Goku, a possessive arm tossed over the other man's abs, "and then we're going to keep making up for lost time. I think we might start with me giving you a sound spanking and watching your pretty ass turn red for me."

Goku was well aware that under the wrong circumstances the ridiculous grin on his face annoyed the hell out of Vegeta, but he couldn't help it. "Dende, I've missed this. You know you can do whatever you want to me, Vegeta."

"Call me your Prince," Vegeta murmured, edging towards sleep.

"My Prince ... who owns my body and my heart."

The only response was Vegeta's rhythmic breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> *giggle* So Vegeta sometimes writes things on Goku in Saiyan. This is at least in part because no one else can understand what he's scratching so he can't be called on it, but it's also a little teenage girl. I have no idea where that addition came from lol.


End file.
